Freshening products for reducing or masking malodors on fabrics and in air are currently available and are described in the patent literature. The Procter & Gamble Company sells fabric and air freshening products under the FEBREZE® brand name. These products typically contain perfume, solubilizer, cyclodextrin, and an aqueous carrier. S. C. Johnson sells products such as Glade® Fabric and Air Odor Eliminator and Oust® Surface Disinfectant and Air Sanitizer. Reckitt-Benckiser sells products such as Lysol® Disinfectant Spray.
Certain freshening compositions do not effectively neutralize a broad range of malodors on fabrics and in the air. Further, certain freshening compositions may cause fabrics to turn yellow or brown under natural light and/or make fabric susceptible to soiling, particularly products that contain certain types or amounts of aldehydes and/or surfactants.
There remains a need for improved freshening compositions that neutralize a broad range of malodors, including malodors caused by microbes, and that provide a hedonic benefit, while avoiding soiling and staining of fabrics that may be contacted by the freshening composition.